


Bruises and Words

by Enzuri



Series: After the Finish Line [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are flying on top of the world but also you aching something fierce.</p><p>You're pretty sure that your whole back is probably nothing but a mess of bruises and scratches but it stings so beautifully and you wouldn't change it for a thing in the world. Last night made everything from high school, everything from the past okay. Or at least as close to okay as it will ever be because even though Sollux is staring down at you telling you how much he hates your guts there's something so fucking okay about that and you're pretty sure you hate him too. All you want to do it pull him back to your mouth and silence him forever with your tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Words

**Author's Note:**

> After the game AU with them reborn as humans. Eridan's POV.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are flying on top of the world but also you aching something fierce.

You're pretty sure that your whole back is probably nothing but a mess of bruises and scratches but it stings so beautifully and you wouldn't change it for a thing in the world. Last night made everything from high school, everything from the past okay. Or at least as close to okay as it will ever be because even though Sollux is staring down at you telling you how much he hates your guts there's something so fucking okay about that and you're pretty sure you hate him too. All you want to do it pull him back to your mouth and silence him forever with your tongue. 

He kicks you out but that's okay because you have to go home anyway, your ticket for the bus is in the next couple of hours. You leave his place in a taxi, waving goodbye to Karkat and flipping your bedfriend the bird. You take the cab to the bus terminal and the guy seems a little confused because really it was only a couple of blocks away but you have an appearance you have to keep up and the lift was just one part of it. 

You hate the bus and always have, it cramped and noisy and you always get stuck sharing your seat with some asshole who just wants to talk and won't let you sleep. This bus ride is even worse because its so fucking long and all you can do it think about how much you don't want to go back home. You'll have to change into your normal clothes when you make it to your final destination because you walk around your neighbourhood in your nice stuff you are sure to get mugged.

What none of your friends know yet, because you're pretty sure that Feferi didn't say anything, is that you managed to get yourself kicked out of the house. Your step-mom found your journal when she was cleaning your room one day and freaked out and you haven't been back which just puts you back to square one. Pretending you aren't dirt ass poor. You'd done it at your first high school, to get all the little bitches off your back but that had back fired when the spiderbitch learned your secret and made your life a living hell. When your dad got remarried and you didn't have to pretend anymore in your new school it was the biggest weight off your shoulders.

Well almost.

See you've always had these weird dreams, where you were a prince or something else that meant you were basically royalty. You mean sure you had these weird ass gills and lived in a shipwrecked boat but you loved the dreams because they were the only time you didn't feel worthless. They got worse around Vriska, she even showed up in the dreams sometimes, pretending to be some sort of orange horned, grey skinned pirate who duked it out with you on a regular basis which was somehow really hot. Except in reality there was nothing hot about the way she treated you like dirt, always trying to find some new way to make your life hell. It was one of her many 'irons in the fire'. 

The died off when you first move across half the country to live with Feferi and her mom but then you met Sollux and fuck the dreams come back with a vengeance, maybe even worse than before. He did things like pull you into shadows to insult you all while staring at you with the hungriest eyes you've ever seen. Sometimes you wished that you could crush those coloured lenses under your boot so that you could get the full brunt of that burning desire. You never did but there was more than one night you came whimpering his name just remembering all that darkness he pours into you.

Then school ended and you all went your separate ways and two weeks into college your journal was found. The journal you kept of all of your dreams and everything from them. Including the plans the princely you created to eliminate all those below you. Not that you were ever going to follow through with them, like seriously? A doomsday machine? But it gets you stuck in therapy and this dumpy ass apartment and you hadn't been expecting anything out of Karkat's party but hot damn. When you sink into the seat you can still feel the ache and it makes your lips twitch into a pseudo smile.

Then its time for college again and fuck everything sucks again. Sollux sort of keeps in touch but he throws around words like kismetude and pitch and black and you don't fucking understand what he's going on about. When you inquire further he just laughs and ignores you until one night when he's drunk and he goes on a rant about trollmance, all information provided by Karkat Vantas and fuck some of this stuff sounds like your dreams and you're starting to wonder. 

You don't even want to get started on how you feel about Karkat. Even in high school he made your heart ache something fierce but you never said anything and you weren't planning on it but then you have another fucking dream. 

You wait until he invites you over again, this time Sollux is back home or something so he's not there to distract you and you're grateful for it. Karkat lets you pick a movie and you bring out Titanic because there's romance for him and nautical themes for you and you don't even make it halfway through the movie before you ask him about the pact. You've never seen his face go that pale and you're not certain he's not going to throw you out or something. 

Instead he tells you to 'fucking forget about it you bulgelicker' which only makes you question the word bulge and he starts to just flip the fuck out. You try and apologize even though you don't really know what you're apologizing for and he just tells you to leave it the fuck alone because once upon a time you might of had a damned chance with him red wise but now nothing was the same and he couldn't in his right mind do a thing about it. 

He doesn't kick you out but you do spend the rest of the night in Sollux's room, wrapped in blankets that smell like the sting of the hacker's fingers and trying to keep your crying as quiet as possible. You probably failed at that because the next morning Karkat can't look you in the eye as he ushers you out the door. 

On the long bus ride home you send him a final text, just an 'I'm sorry' and a heart.

Your name is Eridan fucking Ampora and you just fucked that all up.


End file.
